Our Love It's Complicated
by jaded27
Summary: Will House and Cuddy be able to live without each other or will life bring them back together?
1. Chapter 1

It had been more than a year now since the day that he had crashed into her house and he still didn't regret it. When he had seen her with that guy he had wanted to kill her! How could she have moved on so quickly? Did she ever love him? No, she never loved him the way that he loved her, he thought. It was his last night in prison but it felt like the beginning. His heart ached just thinking about her, about that day. He hadn't seen her in so long but he could still picture her big blue eyes filled with unshed tears and the way that her whole beautiful body had shook when he had offered her the brush after having demolished her living room with his car. Tomorrow Wilson would come for him and his hellish days in prison would be over but will he be able to continue his miserable existence without her? Their relationship was always complicated and this just added to it. He had never wanted and loved a woman more than he had wanted, ached for and loved Lisa Cuddy. He had also never hated a woman more than he had hated Lisa Cuddy on that fateful day he had decided to say "fuck it all" to the world and crash his car straight into her house. He should have smashed that idiot Jerry's face when he had a chance. If he couldn't have her then no one could! Just thinking about her and the whole crazy situation was making him want to punch his cell wall. He decided to get some rest, closing his eyes he laid on his bed, and hope he could distract himself enough when he got out of prison so that he never had to think about her again..

**Next Morning**

**-**House! House! Get up.. Its your freedom day.. pack your things and lets go..get your ass up! I don't have time for your shit..

House slowly opened his eyes to see the large prison guard standing outside his jail cell with a younger guard just behind him.

_Don't get your panties in a knot.. I'm getting up.. Give me a few minutes..

-You have two minutes.. No more, no less.. Now get your ass up!

Meanwhile Wilson was waiting outside the prison in his car wondering how he and House were going to be able to put everything that happened behind them and continue to be friends. House was his best friend and he never stopped caring about him even after he almost ran him over with his car but he couldn't deny that he was a little angry. He was tired of being treated like a door mat and tired of having to pick up after House! He was still here for him despite that but he couldn't say the same for Cuddy. She had moved to another state a few months after the whole house crashing incident and had refused to tell any one at the hospital where she was going. How was he going to tell his best friend that Cuddy had left and she was never going to come back? Just as he trying to come up with a way to tell his friend the bad news he heard the door open.

-Hey old buddy, old pal.. Come to break me out? House said with a smirk.

-Your not funny..Just get your ass in the car and lets get out of this place..

-Wow your bitchy today, Wilson, who peed in your cornflakes?

-I should be happy that my ungrateful best friend tried to kill me and a year later I am picking him up from prison? This isn't exactly a joyous occasion, House.. Wilson said rolling his eyes.

-Well I'm out of that hell hole. That's reason enough to celebrate! Let's go to the nearest bar and grill. I need a stiff drink and a good burger.

**At Ruby's Bar/Grill NJ**

**-**This is the best burger I have ever had! House said with his mouth full.

-This is the first burger you have had in more than a year. Roadkill in a bun would be the best burger you ever had right now.

-Kill Joy! You haven't changed at all Wilson. House said with a smirk while taking a huge bite of his burger.

-And I can see you haven't changed either. Still the same sloppy, rude jerk.. Wilson said shaking his head..

-So how has it been without me this year? Have you gotten married again? Doing any hot nurses? Fill me in buddy..

-You just got out of prison and all you want to talk about is my personal life?

-What else is there? House said gulping down his beer.

-The hospital, your team, Cuddy.. Wilson looked down and shifted in his seat..

-I'm not employed at the hospital anymore, the team I'm sure didn't miss me and Cuddy...I don't give a damn about.. He said taking a huge gulp of his beer and closing his eyes..

-Well your team, especially 13 has been asking about you almost every day..

-She has the hots for me.. The ladies can't get enough of my cane.. House said laughing and winking at Wilson..

-Your a idiot..

-Cuddy must have put a order of protection on me by now and she's definitely not going to give me my job back..

-Well.. Cuddy..

-Cuddy what? Spit it out already..House said rolling his eyes annoyed..

-She left the hospital. A couple of months after .. you know what..she left with Rachel.

-Leave of absence?

-No, she moved to another state House. She said she needed to get away, start over, and that she never wanted to see you again.

**Thanks for reading.. This is my first Fic so be gentle lol.. I hope you enjoy it and I will try to have the second chapter up by tomorrow. Things are going to get interesting and COMPLICATED lol Please review ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

House looked down and tried not show how much it hurt him to hear the news but his heart felt like someone had taken it out of his chest, stomped on it and then put it back in. He cleared his throat and looked at Wilson.

-Good for her.. and good for me. Her leaving avoids any awkward meetings between us and you know how much I HATE meetings.. He meant it as a joke but his face could barely register a smirk.

-I know your hurt House. Don't try to deny it. You still love her and you always will.

-I loved her. Not any more.. It's done Wilson.. I'm sure she's better off without me wherever she is and I'm better off without her..

**San Francisco, CA (San Francisco General Hospital)**

-Hello gorgeous. The man looked at her with a smile and held out a small brown bag I got us lunch..

-Hi honey.. What do you have there? Mmm smells delicious.. She said with a smile..

-This Lisa Cuddy is your favorite Chinese take out... vegetable fried rice and some chicken and broccoli for me.

-Yumm sounds delicious.. Thanks babe.. she walked over to him and gave him a light kiss on the lips.

-I only have half a hour today for lunch so lets start digging in.. They walked over to the couch in her office, sat and started digging in to their lunch straight from the take out boxes.

-God this is so good. Your the best you know that? I was starving and this hits the spot perfectly! So how is your patient? Any improvement?

-I knew this would earn my some points later tonight.. he said with a small wink.. My patient is out of the coma but it will be a long recovery process.

-This definitely earned you major points mister.. she said licking her lips.. Oh, I'm so glad to hear that she came out of the coma..poor girl.. I think she has a excellent chance of a full recovery.

-I think so too.. But anyway, enough about hospital business.. I wanted to ask you something and I guess this time is as good as anyone. Lisa Cuddy.. he suddenly got up from the couch and got on bended knee in front of her. Lisa could only stare in shock.

I know we haven't been going out for long but these past seven months have been the best months of my life and you know I adore you and Rachel. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small red satin box and opened it. Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?

Lisa couldn't find words and just looked at him with her mouth wide open for a few minutes before she got her head straight.

-Jiovanni, you know I care about you a lot and I think our relationship is going great but I think it is way too soon to even think about marriage. I'm sorry but its going to have to be no..for now..

-You haven't even given it chance. We get along great, we have a lot of things in common, we both love Rachel and we make each other happy. What else could you possibly ask for?

She knew that Jiovanni was right but she just couldn't bring her self to say yes. She really thought it was too soon for them to talk marriage and although they did have a good relationship she felt something was missing although she had never dared to say anything to Jiovanni about it.

-Babe, lets talk about this later tonight. I have a meeting in five minutes so I will see you later okay? She didn't mean to sound dismissive but she really didn't want to keep talking about this and she really needed to get back to work.

-Okay, I'll see you at home in a few hours. He got up and kissed her on the cheek before walking out with a slight scowl on his face.

Lisa sat down at her desk, put her head in her hands and sighed. Jiovanni had really surprised her with that proposal and she was still a little shaken just thinking about it. At first Jiovanni had been a distraction from everything that had gone on with House and her past but as the months went by she had really taken to him and she realized he was a great guy. He was tall, dark, Italian, good looking, funny and smart. He was great with Rachel and he was a little older than her so that gave him just the right amount of maturity and sophistication which Lisa admired. She had just started to really move on and had not been thinking about House every day like when she first started working at SF General but this whole proposal made her think of him. Was she really over him, she thought. If she was why couldn't she say yes to Jiovanni's proposal? There have been plenty of couples who knew each other for less time and have gotten engaged. Why not her and Jiovanni? She decided that she would think about it some more tonight and make her final decision. Jiovanni deserved proper consideration and with that thought sh e started getting ready for her meeting.

**Back at Ruby's NJ**

-Hey stud want to buy me a drink?

House had been at the bar for the past hour slinging back drink after drink ever since Wilson had told him about Cuddy and now some young blonde had her eye on him.

-Suuure hot stuuuuff..what youuuu driiinkiiing? House said slurring his speech..

-Sex on the beach

-Heyyyyy, get the girrrrrl some seeeex House said to the bartender laughing

-I'll take that drink and I'll take sex with you anytime... she winked at House and licked her lips.

-Sex on the beach for the lady The Bartender said placing the drink in front of her

-Thanks honey

-A hot young giiirl liiiike youu wants to hooook up with a old crippled bastarrrrd like meeee? Thereeeeeee is a God! House said laughing loudly.. Wilson looked on shaking his head and walked over to the pair.

-I think its time for us to go, House

-Nooooooo wayyy Wilson, youuu killl joy!

-You've had enough, House.. Let's go home and you can sleep this off..

-Or you can come home with me, stud..the girl winked and smiled seductively at him.. I'll take care of your friend.. she said to Wilson.

-Yeaaaah she'll take care of meee, Wilson

-You don't even know this girl! You don't even know her name!

-Whatssssssss your name?

-Gina

-Ginaaaa, now I knowwww her namee, Wilson.. he said laughing.. Let's geeet out of here Ginaaa.

-House, are you completely insane? House!

-Don't worry man..I 'll take really good care of him.. with that House put his arms around Gina and limped off with her.. Wilson looked on helplessly in disgust..

**Thank you guys for reading and Reviewing.. I am waiting the storm out here in NYC so I might have a lot time on my hands lol I might even have time to write some more tonight so you just might get a second chapter tonight..if not then sat or Sunday the latest..So what do you think about Jiovanni and Gina? Hit that review button ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Later that night at Cuddy's house:**

Lisa entered her house and put her keys on the table. She was exhausted and all she wanted to do was kiss her daughter goodnight, maybe have a light meal, take a bath and sleep. Marina greeted her with a smile.

-Good evening Dr. Cuddy

-Hi Marina, is Jiovanni home yet?

-No Dr. Cuddy he hasn't arrived yet.

-Oh ok, how was my little princess tonight?

-She was great. We went to the park and had some ice cream. I was about to put her down for bed when you walked in.

-Mommy! Rachel ran out of the bathroom and hugged her mother tight giving her a small sloppy kiss on her cheek.

-Hi Baby, were you good today?

-Yes mommy I has so much fun..

-Marina, you can go for the night, thank you. Say goodbye to Marina, Rachel.

-Bye Manina..

-Bye sweetie, goodnight Dr. Cuddy

-Goodnight Marina, see you tomorrow morning

As soon as Marina had closed the door Lisa picked up her daughter.

-Baby, you really should get to bed..its late

-Mommy, can I stays up till Jivanni comes home? Pleaseeeeeeeee..Mommy..

-Well okay but as soon as he gets home you get to bed, okay?

-Okays Mommy..

Rachel was 3 and in a couple of months she would be entering preschool. Lisa couldn't believe how much Rachel had grown and how time flies. She could still remember her when she first got her. She had been so small and fragile. Suddenly a image crossed her mind. House holding a baby Rachel and Rachel spitting up on him. That day she had felt so much affection for House. It was the day he had accepted Rachel and that had meant the world to her. Just then the door opened and Jiovanni walked in.

-Hi hon.. He kissed her fully on the lips and held her close to him

-Hi she smiled at him.. Rachel come say goodnight to Jiovanni.

Rachel ran to Jiovanni and hugged him.

-Goonight Jivanni..

-Good night angel..

-Let me get Rachel in bed and I'll be right out,okay?

-Okay

**10 minutes later**

**-**Hey baby I got some soup for us. Do you want any? I figured we could have some soup for dinner since we had that heavy Chinese food for lunch. What do you think?

-Sounds good, thanks. Jiovanni I think we need to talk about what happened at the office today.

-Look its okay I understand.

-No, I really want to clear this up Jiovanni. I have given it a lot of thought at work and on my way home and I still don't think were ready for that step.

-I understand your scared because of your past but honey we can make it work. I think were great together.. Jiovanni reached for her hand and held it lovingly.

-I don't want to make the same mistake twice Jiovanni. You know I was engaged before and how that turned out.. You deserve a woman that is 100% sure about being your wife and I'm not I'm sorry.. She looked down and slipped her hand out of his hand.

-Are you breaking up with me?

-No, no that's not what I want but I can't be engaged to you right now. I need more time.. That's all I'm asking..Just a little bit of time to get my life together and for us to get to know each other more.

Jiovanni looked down and sighed..

-Last time you were engaged you told me you left your fiance because you were in love with that lunatic ex boyfriend of yours. Is this about him? Please don't tell me that all this doubt about marrying me is about that crazy bastard? He tried to kill you, Lisa!

-House has nothing to do with this! Like you just said he tried to kill me! I would never even think about going back to him. Not to mention the fact that he's in jail.. She was furious. Why was he so insecure about House? She really didn't want to get into her history with House tonight. She was way to exhausted mentally and physically for that.

-I'm sorry babe.. I just know how deep your connection to that bastard is and I can't help but get jealous. I mean you left your ex fiance for him and your life for more than twenty years pretty much revolved around him.

-Well my life is you, Rachel and my work now and I don't want to hear his name ever again. If we have any chance of ever getting married you have to let the past be the past. Are you willing to patient with me?

- Yes, you know how much I love you. I am willing to give you all the time in the world. I didn't mean to get you upset.. I'm sorry..come here..

Lisa sighed and went to him. She sat on his lap and he put his arms around her kissing her forehead lightly. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She hated House. She hated him like she never hated any one before in her life. Even though she hated House she hated herself more for allowing her self to get drawn into his life again. For loving him like she had and for thinking about him when she should be thinking about this wonderful man that was holding her so lovingly.

**Next Morning Sunshine Motel NJ**

House lay next to Gina in bed starring at the ceiling. His head was pounding, his leg was aching and he felt like throwing up. He got up and sat at the edge of the bed rubbing his leg. He needed some vicodin but he didn't see his pants any where. He was up looking for his pants when his cell phone rang.

-Hello..

-House? Where are you? What the hell is wrong with you? You spent the night with a total stranger!

-I'm fine Wilson..Can you keep your screeching down.. I have the worst headache ever!

There you are! House grabbed his jeans and fished into his pockets, grabbed his vicodin bottle and popped the cap. He took two pills out and dry swallowed them.

-Are you still with that Gina girl? Do you need me to pick you up?

-Yeah, I'm at the Sunshine Motel. Pick me up in twenty. Room 208.

-Okay see you in a bit.

-Leaving so soon?

House hadn't even realized that Gina had woken up. She was staring at him from the bed holding the sheets up to her naked chest.

-Good morning.. Sorry can't do breakfast. Mommy is coming to pick me up.. House said rolling his eyes.

-How about a shower then? She got up letting the sheets fall to the ground revealing her toned naked body.

House stared at her with lust in his eyes.

-I guess I have some time for a quick shower.. He smirked.. she walked up to him put her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a long sensual kiss...

**15 minutes later**

Gina had a towel wrapped around her body, her long blonde hair was dripping on the bathroom floor.

-Sure you won't stay and have breakfast with me?

-Can't.. My friend Wilson should be here in a few minutes..House put his jeans on and grabbed his t-shirt from the floor.

-I'm not looking for anything serious.. I think your sexy and maybe we can just have some fun every once in awhile?

-Look, How old are you?

-I'm 27..why does that matter?

-If you haven't noticed I'm more than twenty years older than you.

-That didn't stop you from going to bed with me last night or showering with me this morning..

-touche.. I can't deny your hot and I had fun but maybe its better that it stay as what it should be..one fun night..

-Well if you ever want to hook up again here's my number..

House put it in his back pocket and smiled..

-Thanks sexy.. Got to get going.. Can't leave old Wilson waiting.

-see ya stud..she winked at him and House smiled as he stepped out the door.

Wilson had just arrived and was about get out of the car when he spotted House limping to him. He noticed that his hair was wet and that he was limping more noticeably this morning. He didn't want to think about what he had been up to last night with that girl.

House walked up to the car and opened the passenger door.

-Hey Jimmy..Ready to blow this joint?

-No, we need to talk first..

-Oh here we go..House said with a roll of his eyes and got in the car..

-What in the hell are you thinking getting bat shit dunk and spending the night with the first girl you meet? You just got out of prison, House!

-Exactly why I needed a good roll in the sack with a hot chick..

-This is not about your sexual frustration! This is about Cuddy!

-Not everything I do is about that woman! I told you were done and I mean it! House had enough of Wilson and his obsession with his relationship with Cuddy.

-I got drunk and went home with a hot girl because I was horny..simple as that..I'm a man.. Did you see that girl? She was smoking hot!

-Yeah okay I give you that.. But what about the drinking? You started drinking like a fish right after I told you about Cuddy. I'm not stupid House I know that what happens with Cuddy affects you.. No matter what you say I know you still care about her..

-You know what I'm done caring about her and what she does.. She doesn't give a damn about me so why should I be living my life for her? When I was in Mayfield where was she? Screwing Lucas.. When I had one slip up.. she didn't hesitate to leave me.. I'm sure she's already screwing another guy wherever she is so you know what? fuck her! And fuck what we had..its over! I don't want to hear about her anymore..

-Okay, Okay.. Forget Cuddy let's talk about getting you clean.

-Getting me clean? For what? I tried that already and didn't get a damn thing for my efforts! No, Wilson this is the way I am and this is the way I'm going to die. You either accept it or get out of my life..

**Well Here I am again with another chapter..I was bored and have nothing better to do so I felt inspired to write this chapter. You guys got two chapters in one day! I think that merits some REVIEWS! This is a Huddy story so don't worry they will be meeting up in a few chapters.. And yes Dr. Nolan will be making a special appearance some time down the road.. The next chapter will be up on Sunday.. Thanks for reading ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

Wilson couldn't believe what he was hearing. Had House learned nothing from everything that had happened? Did he care that he had hurt him, Cuddy and Rachel? He should have known that House was going to come out of jail the same selfish son of a bitch that he had always been but to actually see him behaving this way after all that had happened really made his blood boil.

-You know what House I'm tired of your bull shit! When are you going to take responsibility for your life, your actions? I'm tired of playing your conscience so If your going to put no effort into getting better you can get the hell out of my car and find someone else to play your nanny, chauffeur and slave..

House looked at his best friend like he had grown to heads. He couldn't believe it.. Was Wilson going to leave him to? The more he thought about it.. the more he was convinced it was for the best.

-You know what Wilson..your right.. I'm a selfish bastard and you should have left me just like Cuddy did.. But Cuddy was always the smartest of the two of you.. Have a good life Wilson..

With that House opened the passenger door and stormed out of the car.. Wilson couldn't believe what was happening and shouted after his best friend..

-House! House! Is this really how its going to be? You rather break our friendship than TRY to get your life together? Really!

House stopped in his tracks and looked back with a determined look on his face..

-yes! Go back to saving your Cancer patients and stop trying to save me!

With that he continued walking towards the motel.

**SF General Hospital**

Lisa was busy getting all her paper work done before the trip. This weekend she had to travel to New York for a medical conference and she had to get all this done before that. With two days before the weekend she would have to work all through the night to finish on time. The thought of visiting NY was making her nervous. She hadn't been anywhere near plainsboro in more than a year and now she was about to be just a few miles away from a past that she was trying really hard to forget. She looked at the clock on her desk, 5:01pm, guess this was going to be a all nighter. She was no where near finished for the night and Jiovanni was going to kill her. They were suppose to have dinner at this new Thai place that he was always raving about. She picked up her cell phone and scrolled through her contacts. She had to call Jiovanni and let him know that she wasn't going to make dinner. Just as she was about to dial him he appear at her office door.

-Hey, are you ready to go?

-Hi, I actually was about to call you. Sorry hon but I don't think I'm going to make dinner. I have to finish at least half of this paper work before I call it a night. We only have two days before the conference and I want to get it done before then.

-Well I guess we can order take out.. When was the last time you ate?

-Lunch.. I haven't had time for anything with all this paperwork.

-What are you in the mood for? Chinese, Italian, a salad?

-Babe, why don't you go home and relieve Marina.. I will be home in a couple of hours.

-Not until you eat something.

-Fine, order whatever you want I don't mind. But as soon as were done eating please go home.. I need to concentrate and Marina is only staying until 7:30 tonight.

Jiovanni nodded and took out his phone to order.

-Hi, I need a delivery. One large cesar salad, one pene pasta with extra meat sauce and garlic bread sticks. Okay, thank you. They should be here in 15 to 20 minutes.

-Thanks... She smiled at him and picked a file from her desk.

-Hey, I was thinking about the conference and I think I'm going to attend.

She looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

-I thought you hated medical conferences? Why the change of heart?

-Well I don't think I can go three days without seeing your beautiful face and I want to hear my brilliant girlfriend give a speech to the top doctors in the US. His eyes sparkled just thinking about it.

-Well I don't know..This is a business trip Jiovanni not a mini vacation..

-I know.. But why can't we take advantage of the free time you do have there to be together and maybe explore the city. I have never been to NY you know. He added this last part with a little pout.

-Oh poor baby..You don't know what your missing.. she said with a chuckle.

Well I don't mind you coming along but what about Rachel? I was planning on leaving her with you remember?

-Well you could leave her at your mom's? Or we could take her with us?

-I don't know.. Let me think about it okay..

-Okay..

**Sunshine Motel NJ**

House bend her over the bed and pressed his erection near her entrance. He slapped her ass hard, spread her legs apart and thrust his dick hard into her entrance. Gina gasped and House bucked into her hard and fast without giving her time to adjust to his size. He needed a distraction from his miserable life and Gina was turning out to be a good one. With a few more hard thrust House came with a grunt. He collapsed onto the bed with Gina under him.

-mmmm I'm glad you decided to come back.. She said trying to catch her breath.

-Me too..

**Princeton-Plainsborough Teaching Hospital:**

After Cuddy had left Princeton Wilson had been appointed by the board as the new acting Dean of Medicine. At first Wilson had been hesitant to accept the position because he had been hopeful that Cuddy would come back to her job but after much persuasion he decided to accept. He missed his patients but he was enjoying the new role. He had yet to tell House about his new position and he might not ever get the chance now, he thought after their blow up earlier in the day. He had so much on his mind, work, House and this damn medical conference in New York. He would need someone to replace him for a few days and he had thought Foreman would be the perfect candidate.

-Hey, you wanted to see me? Foreman said entering Wilson's office.

-Hi Dr. Foreman, I was wondering if you could cover for me for a few days. As you know their having a important medical conference in New York this weekend and I was invited to assist. Are you interested in taking my place for a couple of days?

-Sure, I would love to Dr. Wilson.

-Thanks, I will leave the office ready for you.

-Okay, It's not a problem.

Foreman turned to leave but after taking a few steps he turned back.

-Hmmm.. Dr. Wilson, wasn't House suppose to be getting out of prison soon?

-He did yesterday.. I picked him up myself..

-How is he?

-Same as always.. Miserable.. But he's alive..

-Say hi for me and tell him the team misses him..

Wilson didn't want to go into the drama that had happened between House and him with Foreman so he smiled and nodded..

-I will..

**Sunshine Motel MJ**

It was 9pm and Gina was fast asleep after having a few drinks and a couple of rounds of sex. She had told him that he could stay the night at the motel if he wanted and he had taken her up on her offer. He had turned the hotel TV on with the volume low and was staring at the screen but his mind was elsewhere. He thought about Wilson had said to him and although he hated to admit it he knew Wilson was right. His life was a mess and he had to take control of it. He decided he couldn't stay the night with Gina. He needed to talk to his best friend and set everything right. He dialed Wilson's number..

-Hello

-Wilson, its House.. Look I'm sorry about this morning.. Can I come over and talk?

-I'm on my way home from the hospital..Meet me at my place in thirty minutes?

-Okay...

He got up put his boxers and jeans on trying not to make any noise as not to wake Gina up. He found a piece of paper and pen and decided to write Gina a note.

_Had fun. Thanks for everything. Had to run.._

_H_

**Later that night (Wilson's House)**

House and Wilson were sitting on his couch. House had a glass of scotch in his hand and Wilson was drinking a beer.

-Wilson, I don't know what to do with my life. I don't have a job, I don't have a place to stay, I'm back on Vicodin, I just got out of Prison for trying to kill my ex.. My life is a total mess.. House said sighing loudly..

-Look House, I haven't gotten a chance to tell you this but I was appointed as the new Dean of Medicine at PPTH..

-You? House chuckled.. Your a pencil pusher now? Wow, how low can you go?

-This coming from a unemployed man.. Anyway, as I was saying I am the new Dean and I want to offer you your job back but under one condition.

-And that condition is?

-You have to go back to therapy and you have to move in with me until your better.

-Hmmm, that suspiciously sounded like two conditions..House said raising a brow..

-Well its either that or you stay homeless, jobless and miserable.. make your choice..

**I survived Irene, which wasn't much of storm, and am here bringing you this lovely chapter. So what do you guys think about Wilson and his offer? Thank you all for your reviews and for reading.. Please don't be shy..REVIEW! It makes me happy ;) I will try to post another chapter in a few days.. The Huddy meeting is getting closer.. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Conference Room**

House had decided to accept Wilson's deal although he wasn't too happy with the conditions attached to it. The more he thought about it, the more he realized that he really had no choice but House is a very suborn man and he had actually contemplated telling Wilson to go to hell. The truth is that House is tired of living the way he is living and he wants a new start and that is the main reason he is now stuck here listening to boring medical speeches. Wilson had made him accompany him to the conference once House had agreed to the conditions of the deal. Wilson didn't want him alone for the three days that he would be gone. The more boring speeches he was exposed to, the more he regrets his decision.

-House wake up, stop being a jerk. It's not that bad. Wilson whispered giving House a stern look.

House had been falling off, his eyes were half way closed when he was jolted awake by a hard nudge to the side by Wilson.

-Hey, I'm trying to sleep here!

-Come on House its only the second speech that we have sat through today and your already sleeping in the middle of it.. At least try to pretend your interested..Wilson said giving him a pleading look..

-I will try to keep my eyes open but its not easy with Dr. Snore over there.. House said rolling his eyes and pointing at the speaker.

-It's Doctor Sloan and he is the top Neurologist in the country if not the world. He deserves some respect, House.

-Whatever, oh thank God I think he's about to wrap this snooze fest up. Dr. Slone wrapped up his speech and was met with applause and with a hug from a tall leggy blonde who looked strangely familiar to House. It was her, no it couldn't be.. What was she doing at a medical conference? He turned and looked at Wilson with a confused look on his face.

-Does that girl who hugged Dr. Snore look familiar to you?

Wilson leaned forward and tried to get a better view of the young woman.

-Not really.. Wilson said shrugging..

-Well she does to me. It's Gina..

-Gina? Gina the girl you picked up at the bar? No way.. Why would she be at a medical conference?

-I don't know but what do you say we go find out?

**Hilton Hotel (NY)**

Lisa had decided that Jiovanni was right and that all three of them coming to New York would be a good thing for all of them. The truth is that Lisa would have missed her daughter terribly and every time she was taken away from her because of work it made her feel guilty. Rachel had been a little fussy on the plane and the fact that they had been delayed had not helped. The trip had started off a little bumpy but they had finally arrived and since her speech wasn't until tomorrow she decided to skip the remaining of the nights speeches and go out to dinner with Rachel and Jiovanni as soon as they settled into the hotel.

-This room is great she said smiling at Jiovanni as she looked around the spacious suite.

-Mommy I loves this bed.. Rachel says while jumping up and down on her queen size bed..

-Rachel, get down from there! Your going to hurt your self sweetie, Lisa said closing in on Rachel.

-I'll get the chunky monkey Jiovanni says smiling at Rachel and walking over to the bed picking her up while tickling her stomach..

-Nos tickles..hahhahahaha.. nos nos nos..hahhahaha.. Puts me down..

Jiovanni puts Rachel down and Lisa can't help but smile at the scene. She can't believe how lucky she is to have a good man that gets along with Rachel. Although Rachel sometimes still mentions her friend House she seems to have gotten attached to Jiovanni pretty quickly and they have a pretty good relationship.

-So what do you guys think about going out for a bit, walking around the city and having dinner. Lisa says.

-Pizza ands Ice cream! Pizza ands Ice CREAM! Rachel screams as she jumps up and down..

-I have to agree with Rachel, Jiovanni says chuckling a bit

-Don't encourage her.. she says with a smirk.. Lets have dinner and we will see about ice cream..

-Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay Ice Cream!

Jiovanni and Lisa both laugh at how excited Rachel is.

-First lets all get settled in and cleaned up. Lisa says.

-Sounds good to me.. Jiovanni says giving Lisa a small kiss on the cheek.

**Conference Room**

House, Wilson and Gina are standing huddled together in a corner of the room.

-I thought I was seeing things when I saw you hugging Slone. You still haven't told me what your doing here, Gina.

-Well I never thought I was going to run into you here so I was as shocked as you were.. Well first off Dr. Slone is my dad.

House raised and eyebrow and Wilson just stared at her with a blank look on his face..

-Oh and I forgot to put this stupid thing on. Gina took a name tag out of her purse and put it on her gown.

-Dr. Gina Slone. Wow, your a doctor? Wilson said with genuine surprise written on his face.

-I'm a resident at New York Presbyterian.

-Well aren't you full of surprises, House smirked..

-Guess I am..

-So how about you ditch your dad and we go out to dinner? I'm starving and I can hear Wilson's stomach growling from here.

-I ate a light lunch Wilson said with a blush..

-He's watching his figure. Trying to impress the young nurses at the hospital, House chuckled

-Well I would love to have dinner with you both.. Gina said smiling at House.

-House I need to get my cell from the hotel. Forgot it there this morning.

-You can't live without that thing can you? Expecting a hot sext?

-Shut up House.. I need my phone.. I need to stay in touch with Foreman.

-Okay, whatever.. Let's get out of here..

-Let me say goodbye to my dad and I'll be right back..

Gina walks away towards the other side of the room where her dad is surrounded by doctors.

-What 's going on with you two?

-Nothing serious.. House says..Were fuck buddies..

-Have you let her in on that?

-She's the one that suggested it..

Gina makes her way back to House and Wilson.

-Okay, all set..

**Hilton Hotel**

Lisa is dressed in a tight curve hugging black cocktail dress that shows off plenty of cleavage. Her hair is in a sexy, slightly messy up do and she's wearing just a hint of makeup. Jiovanni sits on the bed admiring her as she adds a touch of lip gloss to her full lips.

-You look beautiful tonight Lisa

-Thank you.. she turns to look at him and smiles a radiant smile at him

-Mommy, yous so beautiful, Rachel says with a crooked grin

-Thank you baby.. Okay I'm done lets head out..

Jiovanni takes Lisa by the hand and all three of them head out the room door. Taking a few steps down the hall they stop and wait for the elevator.

**Hilton Hotel Elevator**

House, Gina and Wilson walk into the elevator.

-I really don't know why you can't go one night without talking to Foreman? He's a big boy Wilson.

-Can you stop complaining and hit the floor button.. It will take less than two minutes to get my phone from the room.

-Do you guys always fight like this? You sound like a married couple..Gina laughs a throaty laugh..

The elevator stops and chimes signal that they have arrived at their floor. The doors open and as House steps out he sees her.

-House! House! Rachel manages to escape from her mothers grip and runs to him. She hugs his leg pushing House back against Gina.

Lisa stares in shock. It can't be.. She's imagining this. Her heart is racing in her chest and then he looks up at her. They lock eyes and she feels dizzy.. She's falling.. She feels Jiovanni's arms around her.. Everything goes dark..

**And the meet again! lol! what do you think will happen next? how is Lisa going to react? How is House going to react? You will see soon.. Please REVIEW and let me know what you want to see happen.. Thanks to you all for reading and I will have another chapter up early next week.. **


	6. Chapter 6

When she finally opened her eyes she was laying on her bed. Jiovanni was hovering over her with a worried look on his face and Rachel was crying while Wilson was trying to calm her down. She looked around, searching for him but he was no where in sight. Maybe it had all been a dream.

-Lisa, Lisa honey are you okay? Jiovanni said stroking her forehead.

-I'm...I'm..what happened? she groaned out.. She felt so confused and weak.

-Mommy, Mommy yous awake! Rachel said running to her mothers side.

-You fainted Lisa..Maybe I should take you to the hospital?

-I'm okay baby.. she smiled a weak smile at Rachel.. I don't need to see a doctor..I just need some food in me and I will be fine. I didn't have the best lunch..Probably low blood sugar. Give me a few minutes to get it together and I will be fine. Can you please take Rachel and give me an my old friend Wilson a couple of minutes alone?

-I don't feel right about not taking you to the doctor but if you say your fine I will take your word. If you feel any worse please call me asap.

-Okay, thanks..

Jiovanni took Rachel by the hand and led her out the door.

-Are you sure your okay? Wilson said.

-I'm fine.. Lisa said sitting up and looking at Wilson.

Is he still here?

-If you mean House, then yes..He's waiting for me outside in the hallway.

Lisa closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

-I was hoping I had imagined the whole thing. I thought he was in prison? Why is he here?

-Well he got out of prison a few days ago and I am attending the medical conference. He's just tagging along.

Lisa didn't know what to think or what to feel. Her head was spinning with thoughts. She felt fear but she didn't know if it was the fear of seeing the man that had committed a violent act towards her or of seeing the man that had mean so much to her. Just the thought of him made her heart race. She put her head in her hands and tried to level her breathing.

-Are you okay Lisa? You want me to get your-what is he anyway? Boyfriend?

-No, I'm fine..and yes he's my boyfriend.

-Well.. I see your still making the same mistakes. Wilson said bitterly.

**Outside Hallway**

Gina and House stood just outside the suite where Lisa was staying. House couldn't believe that the woman that had turned his life completely upside down was just a few feet away. When they had locked eyes he had felt so many contrary emotions: fear, lust, hate, shock... She had looked so beautiful..

-Earth to House.. Gina said tapping his shoulder

-Huh? Hey sorry this whole thing has got me spaced out..

-Well how about you fill me in?

-Well it's a long crazy story he said sighing

-Can you at least tell me who she is?

-My ex boss and ex girlfriend.

Gina raised a eyebrow and looked at House with curiosity.

-Really? Hmm.. must be some history between the two of you. I don't think I have ever fainted at the sight of a ex. I might have felt a little nauseous but never fainted.

-Well I doubt any of your exes have ever crashed a car into your house.

**Lisa's Suite**

Lisa was furious. How dare Wilson judge her after more than a year without seeing her! He had no right to question her choices.

-Wilson, you have no right judging me! You don't know anything about Jiovanni and you haven't known anything about my life in over a year now.. How dare you?

-I don't mean to sound judgmental or to upset you Lisa but I can't help thinking that your getting into another relationship when you are still not over House. Does the name Lucas Douglas ring any bells? Can you look me in the eyes and tell me you love Jiovanni and you don't care that House is just a few feet away?

-I don't care and what I feel or don't feel for Jiovanni is none of your business!

-You don't care and yet you fainted when you saw him? Stop deluding your self Lisa. Denying your feelings for House is one of the reason's were all in this mess..

-Are you blaming me for House crashing into my house? Are you serious Wilson?

-No, but your no victim Lisa ..Your not blameless.. You knew House had feelings for you yet you didn't hesitate in hooking up with one his friends when he was locked away in Mayfield. Then you treat him like crap for almost a year when he did nothing but try to prove himself to you. When you got bored with Lucas you ran to House knowing fully well that you weren't ready to jump into a relationship with a recovering addict. Then when he relapses, like recovering addicts usually do, you dump him without hesitation. You have been playing mind games with House for years now. I am not saying what he did was right but everyone has a breaking point.

-I have been playing mind games..I? she laughed manically.. Are you serious Wilson! House is the king of mind games! And you know what I am done playing.. I'm not perfect and I admit I made mistakes in my relationship with House but that gave him no right to crash into my house! He could have killed me..He could have killed Rachel..

-I will never understand fully why he did what he did.. but I do know that he still cares about you and Rachel.. and he always will..even if he denies it..

-He killed any feelings I had for him when he chose to crash into my house. I don't want to see him again so Wilson please try to keep him away from me for the duration of this conference.

-I will try..Well it was nice to see you Lisa. I have to get going..Take care and I wish you the best. If you ever need anything you have my number.

-Thanks Wilson.

Wilson left the room and Lisa was left alone with her thoughts. She closed her eyes and all she saw was his big blue eyes staring at her. She had noticed that he was a little thinner but he was still as handsome as ever. Jiovanni and her had a healthy sex life and she found him very attractive but no man has ever been able to compare to the way House made her feel and Jiovanni was no exception. When House and her kissed there was fire and just remembering the way he touched her body made her temperature rise. She opened her eyes and shaked her head.

-I won't let you into my life again House. I can't..

**1 hour later Serentino's Restaurant (NYC)**

House, Wilson and Gina are sitting at a table having wine.

-So, how is Cuddy? House asks Wilson in a low even tone.

-I thought you would never ask. Well she seemed okay.. Her boyfriend wanted to take her to the hospital but you know how stubborn she is.

House had felt his temperature rise when Wilson had mentioned Cuddy's new boy toy. How could she have moved on so quickly? He balled his left hand into a fist..

-Wow, that woman wastes no time moving on to the next man does she? He looks like her usual type: pussy wiped and gullible. Looks like a taller version of Lucas.

-Well House you can't really talk can you? Gina?

-Is not my girlfriend.. Were fuck buddies..Isn't that right Gina.

-I don't do relationships so yes.. And your way too old to be my boyfriend..

-Ouch! Wilson laughed..

-You weren't saying that a few days ago when I had you bent over-

-Okay Okay! I get it! Your a stud..Please shut up..Wilson said with a disgusted look on his face.

-So House you still haven't told me why you tried to kill your ex?

-Hmmm let's see she dumped me because I relapsed while I thought she was dying, she was already going out with some dumb ass named Jerry a few weeks after we broke up. I snapped...

-Hmmm Wilson someday you have to tell me the whole story..

-You don't have enough time for me to tell you that whole twisted story, Gina. Wilson said shaking his head.

-Okay enough about that.. Let's order..I'm starving! House picked up his menu and started scanning it.

**Midnight Lisa's suite**

Lisa lay in her bed thinking about the days events. House had thrown her day for a loop once again. She could never seem to get rid of this man. After Wilson had left her suite Jiovanni had asked her if that was the House that had tried to kill her. When she had confirmed it he had flipped out. He told her they had to go home or at least change hotels but she would have none of it. She refused to let House ruin their weekend. After Jiovanni had calmed down they had gone out to dinner and Rachel hadn't stopped talking about her friend House. Jiovanni had been upset but they had managed to distract Rachel later on with ice cream. Now she laid in bed with Jiovanni snoring lightly next to her. She couldn't sleep.. All she could think about was House.. She needed some air.. She slowly got out of bed and put on a robe and slipped on her slippers. She tip toed her way out the door slowly hoping she wouldn't wake Jiovanni or Rachel. Just as she was was going to step out she saw them.

-Well goodnight you guys..I had fun..

-Goodnight Gina..Goodnight House..I'm beat.. going to bed.. Wilson said yawning.

Wilson opened his room door and slipped into his room.

-Well goodnight...

-Goodnight stud..

Gina put her arms around House's neck and gave him a long sultry kiss..

Cuddy had gone back into her room and held the door open slightly. Who the hell was that girl? Was she a hooker? No, doesn't look cheap enough.. Whoever she was she sure looked cozy with House.. She felt a headache coming on. Her breath hitched when she saw them kiss and her eyes stung. She saw the girl smile and wave goodbye to House.

House was walking towards her room and she didn't know why she was compelled to confront him but she did. She stepped out of her room just as he passed her room door.

-House

House looked back and sighed. What the hell was she doing up and what did she want?

-Cuddy. Can I help you? Need a real man in your bed?

Cuddy stepped out her room and closed the door slowly behind her.

-I have a real man..she said rolling her eyes. You know a man that hasn't tried to kill me? You wouldn't understand..

-You mean a lap dog that you can control..Yeah sounds like a real man to me..

-You don't know anything about Jiovanni..he's a great guy..

-He has a gay name..

-Your a idiot.. I don't know why I'm even out here talking to you..

Goodnight House..

House closed the space between them and grabbed her by her arm spinning her around.

-Let me remind you what a real man feels like.. He grabbed her and pulled her into him. Lisa struggled in his arms.

-Let go of me you idiot!

House pushed her into the wall hard and captured her mouth. Lisa struggled against him but she was trapped between the wall and House's body. She tried to pull her face away but he just pushed his body into her and grabbed her face with his hands keeping it in place. He brushed her teeth with his tongue and sucked on her lower lip. She could feel his erection on her thigh. She managed to put some distance between them and she kicked his bad leg hard. House groaned and fell to the ground holding his leg in pain.

-I hate you!

Lisa ran to her room crying and slammed the door shut.

As soon as she went into her room she was met by Jiovanni.

-Hey are you okay?

-I couldn't sleep..Went out for a walk.

-You look like you've been crying. What happened?

-You know what I need right now? Lisa said ignoring his question.

-What?

-I need you to make love to me.

Lisa closed the space between them and kissed him hungrily.

**Hello again.. Thanks to all of you who have been reading and reviewing.. This Huddy relationship is a crazy, twisted mess but don't worry it will get better eventually. So what did you think about House's actions? Cuddy's? Let me know! REVIEW! Makes me happy :) I will be posting another chapter in a few days.. adios ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**The next morning Lisa's Suite:**

She felt empty inside. She lay in bed looking up at the ceiling. After they have had sex she had tried to sleep but only managed to get about a hour of sleep if that. All she was able to think about was how her blood had boiled when House had forced himself on her. His lips had left her lips feeling like they had been burned. She put her hand to her lips and closed her eyes. She was burning: with anger and desire. How could she hate him so much and want him so much at the same time? She had never experienced these feelings for a man before. The thought of being with a man that had tried to kill her made her feel sick yet she couldn't deny that her body ached for it. Just thinking about House forcing himself on her made her want to touch herself. She brought her hands to her stomach slowly and brushed it with her fingertips. She hated to admit it to herself but she had thought about House when she had been having sex with Jiovanni. It wasn't right but she couldn't help it. It had made their love making hotter than it had ever been. Jiovanni had even commented after wards about how passionate she had been. Her fingertips were dancing over her panties now and just as she was about to dip her hands in:

-Good morning hon.

Jiovanni had woken up and ruined her moment. She quickly composed herself and turned over looking at him.

-Good Morning.. she gave him a small smile

-So are you up to a repeat performance of last night? He said winking at her.

-Sorry babe but I have a speech in about a hour so I really should get up take a shower and get dressed. She really had no desire at all to have sex with Jiovanni. The inspiration just wasn't there.

Why don't you take Rachel out for breakfast and go to the zoo or a movie? She would love that. I don't think you want to sit there listening to a boring speech.

-You know I would listen to you read the dictionary but I know Rachel would not be too happy about it.. he smirked.. Well okay, I will take Rachel out for awhile and be back in time for lunch. What do you think?

-That would be great. She will love spending time with you. They are serving a light breakfast at the conference so I should be okay till lunch. Let's meet in the hotel restaurant at around 1?

-Sounds good. She kissed him lightly on the lips got out of bed and headed towards the shower.

**House's Room:**

He hadn't slept much after what had happened the previous night. He had managed to slowly drag himself to his room. His leg had been killing him. He hadn't even been able to make it to the bed. He was laying on the floor still wearing the clothes that he had on the night before. He had managed to pop three vicodin before he had fallen asleep only to wake up a hour later. He felt a dull ache in his leg and his head was pounding. He had been thinking about Cuddy and what had happened all through the night. He didn't regret kissing her. He had wanted to kiss her so badly ever since he had seen her yesterday. He didn't give a damn if she had a boyfriend or if she hated him for what he had done. He was going to kiss her even if it was for the last time. He needed to hold her to kiss and to feel her body close to his. Her talking about her stupid boyfriend had made him go insane. He wanted to show her that no man would ever make her feel like he could. Their love making had always been explosive and he doubted that idiot boyfriend of hers could even come close to giving her the pleasure that he had. He needed to get her out of his head. He need a drink and sex. Normally he would call a hooker over to the hotel but why would he pay for it when he had a willing fuck buddy available? He reached in his jeans for his cell phone and dialed a number.

-Hey, its House.. You want to come over and keep me company? Cool, bring some beer. See you in thirty.

He slowly got up and headed towards the bathroom. He needed to clean himself up before Gina got there..

**Conference Room:**

Lisa had just wrapped her speech up and she was walking off the stage. She saw Wilson a few rows back and waved to him. Wilson was walking towards her as the audience was walking out of the room for the lunch break.

-Hey, great speech.

She smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

-Thanks, I'm glad I didn't bore you to death.

-So where are your boyfriend and Rachel?

-He wanted to come but I didn't think a medical conference speech was suitable entertainment for a 3 year old...she said laughing lightly. He took her to the movies. I am meeting them at 1 in the hotel restaurant. So I guess House is sleeping off a hangover in his room?

-No, actually he told me Gina was coming over to his room so.. Wilson said feeling a little uncomfortable telling Cuddy about House's booty call.

-So this girl is what? His girlfriend? She asked with a slight edge in her voice..

-Not exactly...

-Whatever, she rolled her eyes.. So do you have any plans for lunch? I would love for you to join us..

-No I don't, thanks, I would love to..

**House's room**

House and Gina lay in bed completely naked drinking beer.

-So what happened last night? Your spacing out again..

-Sorry.. Nothing important..Why don't we take a shower and go to lunch.

-Okay, sounds good to me..I'm kinda starving she said smiling..

-Good.. I could go for a good steak...How about we try the hotel restaurant?

-Cool..

-So can I ask you why such a hot girl is wasting her time on a old, cripple jerk like me?

-Your hot in bed and I have a thing for bad boys she said with a wink..

-Awesome..he said slapping her ass as she got up.

**Hotel Restaurant:**

Lisa, Jiovanni, Rachel and Wilson were all sitting at a table having lunch.

-So Dr. Wilson you have known Lisa for longer than I have..Any embarrassing stories?

-Hey! Lisa said smiling..Don't you dare answer that Wilson!

-Well to tell you the truth Lisa is a straight arrow.. The only person that can bring out the worst in her is Hou- Wilson caught himself before he completely put his foot in his mouth..

-It's okay Wilson he knows my history with House.

-Mommy Mommy!

-Yes baby?

-I wants to play with House.. Rachel said pouting..

-I know baby but House is busy.. and were having dinner so be a good girl and finish your mash potatoes..

-Okay mommy Rachel said with a sad look on her face..

He walks in the restaurant, hot girl on his arm and his leather motorcycle jacket on his back.

The hostess walks up to them.

-Hello, table for two?

-Yes..

-Follow me please..

It can't be.. not again. Is that Cuddy? Yes and Wilson? And their headed right to them.

Lisa spots them first.. Is that House and his booty call walking towards their table? God, can this really be happening to her? She feels a headache coming on..

-Is that House? Wilson says pointing at him..

-Looks like it..Lisa says with a grimace..

-Yay! House! Mommy can House comes sit at our table? Please mommy..

-No honey he's eating with someone else and-

-No, I think Rachel is right..we should invite your old friend House and his lady friend to eat with us..Jiovanni says with a edge to his voice. Dr. Wilson could you go over to them and invite them over?

- Are you sure? I don't think-

-Please mommy..please uncle Wilson..Rachel puts on her best puppy eyes..

-Okay baby..It's okay Wilson Lisa says with a sigh..

-Okay I will try..Not promising anything though..

-Yay! Rachel says with a huge smile..

Wilson gets up and starts walking towards House and Gina's table.

-Jiovanni what is this about? Lisa asks with a annoyed toned

-Nothing, just trying to be nice to your old friend

-I don't buy it but please try to behave because I know House won't..

**House's Table**

-Hey look who's here Jimmy ole buddy ole pal.

-Hey House, Gina..

-What brings you to our side of the woods?

-Well I just wanted to invite you guys to have lunch with us..

-Who's idea was this?

-Rachel and Jiovanni..

-Do you believe this Gina? House said laughing.

-Well he must be trying to size you up or maybe trying to intimidate you..

-This should be fun..

-House try to behave Wilson said with a worried look on his face..

-Do you even know me? House said smirking..

This was going to be a long lunch Wilson thought as House and Gina got up.

-Let me tell our waitress were moving to that table and I will be right over Gina said

Lisa was not looking forward to having to spend her lunch time with House and his bimbo. She saw Wilson and House walking over and cringed. This was going to get ugly she could feel it.

House, Wilson and Gina all reached the table and sat. House winked at Lisa and she rolled her eyes.

-Dr Cuddy what brings me to your lovely table this afternoon?

-Rachel wanted you here.

-Hi House. Rachel said shyly..

-Hey munchkin..

-Missed you..Bloody Scallywag..

-She still watches that filthy cartoon.. Lisa says rolling her eyes

Jiovanni clears his throat loudly..

-Oh sorry, this is Dr. Jiovanni De Luca, my boyfriend.

Jiovanni offers his hand for a shake and House reluctantly shakes it after a few minutes.

-And this hot chick accompanying me is Dr. Gina Slone.

-Your a doctor? Cuddy says with a arched brow and disbelief in her voice.

-Actually I'm a resident at New York Presbyterian.

-How long have you two being going out? Jiovanni asks

-Well just a week actually..

-Hmm I see Jiovanni says

Just then the waitress come over to the table.

-Can I get the new people at the table anything to drink?

-Yes, I'll have a scotch straight

-And I'll have a beer please

-Anything to eat?

-I'll have the steak..medium rare..

-The same for me thanks..

The waitress smiles and leaves..

-So why am I really here? Wilson told me that you wanted us to join the table Dr. De Luca..why?

-Just wanted to get to know Lisa's old friend.

-Well were not exactly friends anymore so this seems rather strange to me.. Are you trying to intimidate me? Because let me tell you now you don't.. House said his voice rising slightly..

-Not trying to intimidate you at all . That's not the way I operate. But do know this..If you ever hurt Lisa again you will regret it.

-Are you threatening me?

-Jiovanni stop this.. Lisa said.. I can't believe your doing this in front of Rachel!

-I'm sorry hon but this man needs to know you have someone that will look out for you and that you are not alone anymore.

-Cuddy can take care of herself. She handled herself just fine last night..

-Last night? What the hell are you talking about? What is he talking about Lisa? Jiovanni said getting agitated.

-She didn't tell you? Oh my this is not a good sign for your relationship... I kissed her and she kicked me hard.. My leg was aching all night long.. So as you can see Cuddy can handle herself just fine.. House said with a smirk..

-What? He kissed you? Jiovanni said looking at Lisa in shock..Why didn't you tell me this?

-It was just House being a jerk..as usual..He forced me..I didn't kiss him back.. I kicked him and ran to our room..

-You loved it.. House said winking at her..

-You son of a bitch! Jiovanni got up and punched House right in the face. House fell backwards in his chair and landed hard on his back.

-Oh my God House! Are you okay? Gina got up and kneeled next to House.

-I'm good..Just a broken nose..House said holding his hand over his nose..

-Let's get you back to the hotel room so I can take a look Gina said helping him up.

Lisa was furious.. How could Jiovanni do this in front of her daughter? Rachel was crying. She grabbed her daughter by the hand.

-I can't believe you! She said looking at Jiovanni with rage.

-I'm sorry Lisa but he deserved it..

-I'm going back to our room please stay away from me for a couple of hours. I don't want to be in the same room as you right now...she marched out of the restaurant with a crying Rachel in tow.

Gina and Wilson helped House up and all three left the restaurant.

Jiovanni was left alone in the restaurant. He was fuming.. He made his way to the bar..

**House's Room**

House was sitting on his bed shirtless Gina had cleaned him up and Wilson was bandaging a cut above his nose.

-I don't think its broken. Just bruised and the cut above the nose. You got lucky House..Wilson said

-Yeah I got lucky alright.. Look what that idiot did to my pretty face..

-Your still handsome Gina said kissing him on the cheek.

Wilson rolled his eyes.

-Okay House if your okay I'm going to go take a nap..

-What are you a 3 year old? Nap?

-Hey I got up early!

-Okay whatever..

-Bye Wilson..Gina said

Are you going to be okay here alone.? I can't stay.. Have to go shopping for a anniversary gift for my parents..

-I will be fine..

-Okay..I'll come over later if I can.. she kisses him lightly on the lips and walks out of the room.

**Lisa's Suite:**

She managed to get Rachel to nap after giving her a quick bath. She hadn't stopped crying and asking for House the whole way there. Lisa was still furious at Jiovanni. She sat at the edge of her bed with a glass of wine in her hand. She really hoped Jiovanni would stay gone for the night. She really wasn't in any mood to see him. Just then she hears a knock at her door. She gets up and prays that it isn't Jiovanni. She opens the door and her eyes meet big blue eyes. His face is bruised and just for a second she wants to reach out and comfort him.

-House, what are you doing here?

-Can I come in? I promise I will be on my best behavior.

-I don't think this is a good idea House.

-Please..

-Okay but just for a few minutes.

Is your nose broken?

-No, your lover boy isn't that hard of a hitter.

-Hmm well he managed to knock you over so..

-Believe me if I had a clear shot at his face his nose would be shattered..

-Men..she says rolling her eyes

So what do you want House?

-Just wanted to know if Rachel was okay and to say sorry for last night.. House says lowering his head and looking at the floor..

-She's okay..was crying for a bit but she's taking a nap now.. she still loves you..

-If only her mom felt the same way..

-House don't-

-Everyday I spent in jail I thought about you..

-Too much has happened between us.. We can't ever go back..not after what you did..she said with tears in her eyes..It's over..

-This thing between us..will never be over..

He manages to close the space between them in an instant.. He is so close now she can smell him. The heat between them is incredible. He lowers his head and his mouth is on her. He kisses her lightly with hesitation. She wants to pull back..Her mind is screaming at her to stop him..that she must be crazy to let a man who once tried to kill her come anywhere near her but her body just won't let her.. She puts her arms around his neck, draws him closer and kisses him hard...

**Thank you all for the reviews! i love all of you for reviewing :) I hope you like this longer chapter.. So what do you think will happen next? Let me know what you like and don't like.. I will be uploading more either this weekend or early next week.. Remember House/Cuddy will never have a relationship without a few bumps on the road ;) **


	8. Chapter 8

Her head is spinning. Being in his arms feels so good. His kisses are making her feel light headed. She leans in to him and deepens the kiss. In an instant House manages to sweep her off her feet and into his strong arms. When they are like this it is like his disability doesn't exist. He carries her a small distance to the bedroom, they don't stop kissing the whole way there. He gently places her on the bed and slowly unbuttons her blouse revealing her toned abs. Her voluptuous breast are spilling over a lacy black bra.

-Your so beautiful.. He whispers in her ear huskily.

Lisa smiles and helps him get rid of his t-shirt. His body is leaner than she remembers but he still has great biceps. She has never told him this but she loves his biceps and that little sprinkling of chest hair in the middle of his chest really turns her on. She presses soft kisses down his chest and slowly goes back up licking from his belly button to his clavicle. House kisses her neck and quickly manages to pin her body under his. Lisa can feel his growing erection on her thigh and she slowly reaches down to stroke it over his constricting jeans. House lets out a low growl and nips at her neck making Lisa giggle.

-Are you laughing at me? House says with a smirk.

-Shut up and kiss me, Lisa says pulling him back down to her.

He kisses her deeply exploring her mouth with his tongue. Lisa moans into his mouth and sucks on his greedy tongue. House manages to unbutton her pants and slowly dips his hand into her wet panties. He spread her lips slowly and inserts one of his fingers into her wet core.

-Mmmm your so wet.. he says slowly inserting another finger. Lisa lets out a loud moan and bucks up into his hand. He starts to slowly pull his fingers in and out of her pussy while he kisses and licks the top of her breast. Lisa wants to feel his hot wet mouth on her buds so she gets rid of her bra. As soon as her bra is gone his mouth finds one of her nipples. He slowly licks her left nipple and rolls it between his teeth. Lisa lets out a loud cry..Her body is on fire and all she wants is to feel him inside of her.

-Tell me you want me House says as he slowly fucks her with his fingers..

Lisa can barely get any words out.. She is so turned on..

-I want-

-You want? House says edging her on as he flicks and rubs on her clit.

-Oh God—House I want—you to-fuck me! She says crying out..

House quickly rips off her pants and panties all in one swoop. Lisa reaches for his pants and manages to unbutton them. House lowers his pants and boxers quickly setting his hard cock free.

-Roll over..House says

She does as she is told and rolls over on all fours.

House can't take it anymore..His cock is throbbing. He slowly enters her wet pussy from behind and slowly starts bucking into her.

-Oh fuck—Cuddy-oh-your so tight..he says bucking into her faster while he slowly rubs her clit with his hand. Lisa is so close.. It feels so good to finally have him back inside of her, his body close to her, kissing her and holding her. House is close..He strokes her clit harder and pounds her harder after awhile he feels Lisa's walls tighten around his cock.

-Oh God—House I'm cumm—FUCK! Her whole body shakes.. She hasn't had this powerful of a orgasm since she has been with Jiovanni. House kisses her neck and continues to buck into her until he feels his own orgasm coming on..

-Oh Shit- with a few more strokes he comes hard into her.

They both fall on the bed with House on top of her.

-I- missed this, House says in a whisper trying to even out his breath.

-Me too..

**Hotel Restaurant**

Jiovanni has been drinking for the last hour and a half. He can't believe that Lisa banished him from their room. He has every right to be jealous of House, he thinks, he trusts Lisa but he knows House won't hesitate to make a move on his woman and he can't let that happen. Lisa means the world to him and if he lost her he wouldn't know what to do with himself. He takes a final gulp of his vodka and stumbles out of the restaurant determined to fix everything with Lisa once and for all.

**Lisa's Suite**

Lisa is laying on her back while House draws small circles on her exposed back with his finger tips.

-Does Jiovanni make you cum like that?

Lisa turns around abruptly and looks into his eyes.

-Are you seriously asking me that now? What? You want me to give you a grade? Please don't ruin the moment with your male pride.. She says rolling her eyes..

-A grade would help—Okay I'm sorry—I know I'm being a idiot.. I just-

-You just? Your just jealous as usual..

-Well, its not like I don't have a reason to be.. House says with a frown.

-What does that mean? Lisa sits up and looks at him.

-Well every time something goes wrong with us..sure doesn't take you long to start over with someone new.. House says with anger in his voice.

-Are you serious House? Your seriously going to sit there and judge me after what you did? You weren't exactly celibate after we broke up! The hookers, the green card slut? This new slut you've been hooking up with? You crashed into my house over a dinner date House! She was furious... She wrapped herself up in the blanket and made to get out of bed but House grabbed her arm before she could rush off..

-What I did—its—unforgivable..House says barely able to look at her in the eyes.. The only thing I can tell you is that when I saw you with that guy—Jerry- I felt like he had everything that I wanted and could never have back. I missed you and Rachel so much. I threw everything away and I wanted you back so badly but you didn't seem to care anymore..You had moved on and I couldn't—I couldn't see you with another man—It hurt too much—I snapped—I wanted to hurt you as much as you hurt me..I wanted to make you feel anything for me—Even if it was hate.. House bowed his head in shame..Lisa could see the tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

-House I-

Just then they hear a knock at the door.

-I'm sorry I should get that. Wait for me here please..It might be Jiovanni and I don't want you two getting into another fight.

-Okay..

Lisa got up put on her robe and hoped that it wasn't Jiovanni. If it was she would have to find a way to keep him from finding House. She opened the door to find a obviously drunk Jiovanni swaying drunkenly at her door.

-Lisa

-I told you I didn't want to see you Jiovanni.. Lisa said keeping him from entering the suite.

-I jussst want to talk

-Your in no shape to talk.. your so drunk you can barely stand! I don't want you here tonight. I'm sure you can book another room for the night. She tried closing the door but Jiovanni stuck his foot in the door way.

-Jussst give me a few minutes to talk..

-No, just get out.. I don't want Rachel to see you like this!

-Rachel? How isss she?

-She's taking a nap but it took me a long time to calm her down. You scared her Jiovanni! She loves House and you hurting him in front of her—-I don't know if I can forgive you that..Lisa sighed

-I'm sssory Lisa, I just—Why didn't you tell me he kisssed you? Why?

-Jiovanni I can't talk to you like this. I'm going to reserve another room for you..Sleep this off and come look for me tomorrow.

She marched over to the phone and made the reservation quickly.

-Your room is 304.. pick up your key at the front desk.. I will talk to you tomorrow.

-Lisa please..I love-

-Tomorrow Jiovanni- and with that she managed to close the door leaving Jiovanni no choice but to stumble his way down the hall to get his new room key.

Lisa didn't know what she was doing any more. She knew Jiovanni was a good man and that despite what he had done at the restaurant he wasn't a violent man. House on the other hand was a volatile, jealous, insecure man and as she had experienced first hand could become violent. House needed a lot of help and she didn't know if she could be with a man that was so broken. She loved him that she couldn't deny but was that enough? Maybe it was for her but she had Rachel to think of. She sighed and made her way back towards the bedroom. House was laying on his back looking up at the ceiling when Lisa came in.

-Did you get rid of lover boy?

-He's gone for the night.. I booked another room for him. He was drunk out of his mind.

-I almost feel sorry for him.. House smirked.. So when are you going to tell him the bad news?

-House-I'm going to talk to him tomorrow but I don't know what I am going to say to him yet..

-What do you mean? House said arching his eyebrow

-I mean what happened between us was great and you know I still have feelings for you but-

-But?

-I need to think—I need time to sort out my thoughts—my feelings.. What you did isn't something that I can just forget, House. You could have killed me! What if Rachel would have been in the room?

-I knew no one was in the room..I saw you all leave..I-

-You couldn't be sure House and you know it.. The point is that you have a lot of issues—We have a lot of issues as a couple and I don't know if I want to expose my daughter to all that again.

-So what was this then? Just a roll in the hay for all times sake?

-House you know that there has always been a strong chemistry between us..

-Is that all this is for you? Is that all I am to you? A good fuck.. The one that will always be there to fuck you right when your latest man isn't doing his job? House said his blood boiling. Because if that's what you want I'm going to have to pass.. If I wanted a fuck buddy I would be with Gina right now.. House said seething with rage..

Lisa could feel her body tense when he mentioned Gina. She wanted to rip his head off.

-You know what House get the fuck out! Go fuck her, go on a bender do whatever the hell you want just get out of my sight! She said with tears streaming down her face. This is why we can't be a together! You ruin everything with your insanity! Get out!

House got up put on his boxers and quickly put the rest of his clothes on. He limped out of the bedroom as quickly as he could and left the room without looking back. Lisa sat at the edge of the bed and heard the front door slam shut loudly a few seconds later. She was sobbing uncontrollably. She couldn't believe that they were back at square one again.

-Mommy, Mommy

Rachel ran into her mom's bedroom.

-Mommy why yous crying? Rachel asked wiping the sleep out of her eyes.

-Mommy's sad baby..Did you have a good nap?

-Why mommy sad? Yes mommy..

-You know what would make mommy feel better?

-What mommy?

-A big hug from her favorite girl. Lisa said giving Rachel a small smile.

-I gives you the biggest hug in the world. I loves you mommy.. don't be sad..

-I love you too baby. Rachel hugged her mother tight and Lisa held on for dear life. Her heart was broken once again. House was the only man that could completely shatter her with just a few words. He made her miserable but he also made her the happiest that she had ever been when she was with him. She had a decision to make. Will she stay on this roller coaster ride with House, will she stay with Jiovanni or will she go in a different direction all together? She had a lot of thinking to do... For now she concentrated on enjoying the gentle hug and kisses her daughter was given her...

**So Glad to see that new people are reviewing! :) Thanks.. This is another difficult chapter for Huddy but you know nothing is ever easy for these two.. Hope you enjoyed the chapter..Will be uploading some more in a few days.. Please REVIEW! And let me know what your thinking..should Cuddy give House another chance? should she be with Jiovanni? until next time ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Wilson's Room**

Wilson had been calling House nonstop since he had woken but his best friend hadn't answered once. He hoped House hadn't gotten himself into a mess but knowing him like he did he was probably drunk out of his mind somewhere with Gina. He had tried knocking on his room door but no one had answered. Just as he was about to try his cell phone again he heard a knock at his door. He got up and opened the door.

-House, where the hell have you been hiding? I think I have called you over twenty times already!

-I was busy mom.. House said rolling his eyes.

-Come in.. House came in and went straight for the whiskey bottle Wilson had on his table.

-So what kept you so busy? Gina?

-No, I spent my day with a soul sucking witch..

-You didn't—you spent all this time with Cuddy? Wilson said with a shocked look on his face..

-Yep, House said taking a huge swig from his glass of whiskey

-Did you guys—you know

-Yeah we fucked all day—Guess her man can't satisfy her..She practically raped me.. House said with a dismissive tone

-So you guys are together? She dumped her boyfriend?

-No, House said taking another huge swig from his glass

-What do you mean no? You guys made love..

-Made love? Hahaahaha... You're such a pussy Wilson, House said laughing bitterly.. She was hot and she wanted a good fuck that's all.. That's all she ever wants from me.. I make her feel good but she doesn't want a relationship. I'm not good enough for her or her daughter according to her..

-She said that? I don't believe you—she loves you House..

-She doesn't love me! House slammed his glass on the table making it spill.. She loved the old House.. The one she met in Michigan.. The one before the infarction.. I'm broken and I always will be..

-I'm sure you haven't changed that much House and even if you have I know she still loves you.. She's confused, she's hurt and she's scared but you can't really blame her after what you did.. Give her time.. Show her that you are willing to be a better man for her..

-That's the thing Wilson; I don't think I can be..

**Lisa's Suite**

A few hours had passed since House had left her suite and she still couldn't get him out of her head. Rachel was sitting at the table waiting for her mom to serve her dinner.

-Mommy Mommy! I'm so hungry..

-I know baby..It's almost done.. Lisa was so busy thinking about House that she almost burned the vegetable stir fry that she was making for dinner.

-Here you go sweetie, eat up..Lisa said putting a little bowl full of the stir fry in front of Rachel.

-Thanks Mommy.. Mommy?

-Yes baby

-Is House okays?

-Oh baby..he's fine..Just has a booboo on his face..

-Can House come eat with us mommy? Pleasssssssssssssssssse

-Well House is resting right now..Maybe another day baby

-Okay mommy Rachel said with a disappointed pout.

-Eat your dinner sweetie..

-Mommy?

-Yes sweetie..

-I don'ts like Jivanni no more..He hurts House..

-Oh sweetie..He was just angry..He didn't mean to scare you..

-Don't like him no more.. House is better.. I loves House.. Mommy you loves House too?

Was her daughter trying to play match maker with her and House? Lisa smirked at the idea that House had charmed her daughter just as much as he had charmed her. The fact that House and Rachel had created a bond had really shocked her and she had fallen even more in love with him every time she saw how hard he tried to be a good friend to her little girl. She thought about all the times House had played with her daughter and made her laugh. He had genuinely grown to love the little girl and her little girl adored him. Just the thought of her and House giggling together while watching cartoons made her want him back in their lives. She missed the little dysfunctional family they had formed. Right there and then looking into her daughters eyes she made a decision. Tomorrow she would speak to the two men in her life and take control of her life once and for all..

**Wilson's Room**

House's leg was killing him. He took a bottle out of his jeans pocket and took out two pills.. He quickly popped them in his mouth and took a swig from a freshly poured glass of whiskey.

-House you told me you were going to go back to therapy.. That's one positive step that I'm sure Cuddy will be happy to hear.. All she wants is for you to be off the vicodin. She knows you will never be the perfect man but she just needs a little stability for herself and especially for her daughter.

-Like I just said Wilson..I don't think I can be the man that she wants me to be.. I have too many demons.. When you're fucked up, you're fucked up for life.. Doesn't matter how many head shrinkers you see.. I will never change.. I don't think I want to...

-Well, House if you want Cuddy in your life you're going to have to give up a little.. Do you love her?

-What do you think moron.. House said rolling his eyes

-Then act like it! Stop being so selfish..You have to sacrifice some things when you're in love.. Stop being such a pig headed idiot!

-I'll give up the vicodin and go to therapy if she gives up her need for perfection and control! How about that? She's not perfect either..

-You both are equally fucked up..that I agree with ..Wilson said smirking..

-Like you're the picture of mental health, Mr. I have been married three times and counting..

-Look both of you have to sit down and work this out. Listen to her and try to keep your cool..

-This is all if she decides to leave that idiot Italian she's with.. House said downing the last bit of his whiskey.

-She loves you.. She'll leave him..It's just a matter of time..

**Next Morning Lisa's Suite**

It was early morning and Lisa had just gotten out of bed. She had been startled awake by a knock at her door. She quickly went to the bathroom, splashed some water on her face, grabbed her robe and slowly made her way to answer the door. She opened her door and found a disheveled Jiovanni at her door.

-Good morning beautiful..

-Jiovanni, its only 8 am-

-I missed you so much, Lisa.. I'm sorry about what happened at the restaurant.. I just went a little crazy when I heard that lunatic put his hands on you. I never meant to scare Rachel.

-Jiovanni we need to talk but first let me brush my teeth and get myself together a bit.

-Okay, I'll make us some tea while you freshen up…

Lisa smiled at him and headed to the bathroom. She stepped in to the cold bathroom and shivered closing the door behind her. She slowly removed her clothes and stepped into the shower. She turned the knob adjusting the temperature. She liked her showers hot and steamy.. Just like her men she thought chuckling.. That thought immediately brought her thoughts back to House. The night that they had recently shared was as intense and fulfilling as she had remembered all their previous encounters being. The way that he had touched her and told her how beautiful she was.. The way that he had looked at her with those beautiful blue eyes of his.. She was getting turned on just thinking about it.. She positioned her body under the jets and let the warm water hit her body. She grabbed the soap and started lathering herself up from her breast down.

_**Flashback 2 years ago**_

_House was behind her soaping her up. He was slowly lathering up her back as he kissed her neck. He brought his soapy hand to her left breast and massaged it slowly. He was pressed closely behind her, she could feel his hot breath on her neck and his hard cock throbbing on her ass. _

_-mmm House…she reached behind her and grabbed his cock.. House groaned and rubbed his cock on her ass.. Lisa turned around took the soap out of House's hand and rubbed some soap on her hands.. She grabbed House's cock and started pumping it slowly with her lathered hand. _

_-Fuck! Cuddy—House groaned as Lisa got down on her knees and took him in her mouth.._

-Lisa! Lisa!.. Lisa was taken out of her daydream by the knock at the door and the calling of her name.

-Lisa are you okay in there? It's been awhile since you've went in there.. Jiovanni said with some worry in his voice..

-Sorry, I'll be right out..Lisa said sighing.. She washed the lather off her body and turned the shower off. She really was upset that Jiovanni had interrupted her memory. Those days were so special to her that reliving them even in memories made her feel fullness in her heart. She stepped out of the shower, her long curly hair dripping on the floor, and quickly dried herself with her large towel. She put her bra and panties on and put her robe on and quickly exited the bathroom headed towards the kitchen. As she entered the kitchen she saw Jiovanni with his back to her putting two cups in the microwave.

-Hey, I thought you had drowned in there.. He said with a smirk

-Sorry, I just—lost track of time

-I'm reheating the tea-got cold..

-Thanks..

She sat down at the kitchen table and waited for her tea. Watching Jiovanni putting sugar in their tea she couldn't help and think about how wonderful he had been to her for the last seven months. He was always attentive, sweet, affectionate and pretty much perfect. He was the complete opposite of House. She could even honestly say that Jiovanni was better looking than House. He was just as tall but with a little more weight on him than House and a much more toned body. House's hairline was receding while Jiovanni had a full head of salt and pepper colored hair on his head yet she still was more attracted to House. She smirked to herself and sighed..

-What are you smiling about?, Jiovanni said putting a cup of hot tea in front of her.

-Nothing—So we should talk.. she said taking a sip of her tea.

-Lisa, first I just want to say how sorry I am for scaring Rachel..

-You really scared her Jiovanni..

-I never meant to.. I also want to apologize for coming here drunk…I—I just was so hurt Lisa.. Why didn't you tell me that he had forced himself on you? He has no right to touch you.. You're not his anymore..He made sure of that..

Lisa had already made up her mind and she couldn't turn back now. She cared about Jiovanni but she had realized after being with House that her heart was still with him and would always be. It was going to be hard but she had to follow her heart. She deserved to be happy and Jiovanni deserved to be with a woman that truly loved him. She mustered up all the courage she had and took a deep breath.

-Jiovanni I can't do this anymore..

-I'm sorry Lisa..I know I have been a-

-Please let me finish.. I can't see you anymore.. This has to end.. I don't want to live a lie anymore..

-What are you saying Lisa? I know I have been acting like an idiot but you can't really mean what you're saying? You're going to throw us away that easily? Lisa I love you so much.. I love you and Rachel.. He said with tears in his eyes..

-I know you do Jiovanni—I care about you too but I'm not in love with you—I

-You love him! You're still in love with that lunatic! Jiovanni said pounding his fist into the table..

-Jiovanni please just listen to me..I can't—

-I'm not a idiot Lisa! I knew how much you loved him but I thought that was in the past considering he tried to kill you! You're not seriously going to dump me to go back to him? Please tell me you're not going to play his victim again? He was pacing around the room furiously.

-Jiovanni please calm down and sit. Please—

-Fine.. He sat and took a big swig of his tea trying to control himself..

-Jiovanni I don't want to hurt you but the truth is that I have never stopped loving House and I don't think I ever will. It may sound crazy and you may even be right but I can't pretend to love you when I don't. I'm tired of ruining away from what I really want.. I'm sorry..

-He will hurt you again Lisa.. You're making a huge mistake! You're a smart, independent woman yet you keep letting that lunatic back into your life.. He's never going to change no matter how much you love him..

-I know—I know he's crazy—I know he's a jerk and I know he will hurt me again but being without him hurts me more.. I'm sorry Jiovanni but I would never feel the same way about you even if I tried..

-Lisa I hope—

Just then they heard a loud knock at the door.

-Sorry Jiovanni

-It's okay there's nothing else to say..So I guess I should get going—Good luck Lisa. He placed a small kiss on her cheek and they both headed towards the door. Lisa opened the door and was shocked to see House standing there holding a single red rose.

-House what are—

-Wow, look who it is.. Dr. House.. How's the nose? Jiovanni said smirking

-Doing much better.. Didn't give me any problems last night when I was going down on your girlfriend House said blowing him a kiss..

-You bastard! I should break your neck! Jiovanni lunged at him but Lisa held him back..

-House stop it! Jiovanni please don't—

-Lisa, you made your choice—I hope you don't live to regret it.. Jiovanni said with a scowl as he marched in a furious rush pass House out of the room..

-Wow, he looks like he just got his balls handed to him.. What happened?

-You're a real jerk House… Why did you have to say that? Come in we have to talk..

-A rose for a rose. He said giving her the single rose.. I was a jerk yesterday. I come in peace..

-Thanks Lisa said smiling at him..

-Okay so what was that all about with lover boy?

-Well we kind of broke up

-Awesome! House said with a fist pump

-House! Stop being a child! It wasn't easy for me to let a good man like Jiovanni go.. He was a good boyfriend to me and a good father figure for Rachel..

-If he's so great why did you break up with Mr. Perfect? House said rolling his eyes

-Because I'm hopelessly in love with a jackass..

-Hmmm does this jackass have a name? House said smirking

-Gregory House.. King of all jackasses she said smiling

-Seems like this Gregory House is a lucky man..

-He is

-Are you sure about this Cuddy? I don't want us to end up hating each other again..

-I'm sure that I love you and I can't live without you but—

-But?

-I need you to promise me you're going to try to get off the vicodin

-Well I already promised Wilson that I would start therapy again and he said if I did I could get my old job back and if I have to give up vicodin to be with you I will do it gladly. I can live without vicodin but I can't live without you.. It won't be easy though Cuddy.. Always remember that I am a addict and will be till the day I die.. Relapses and temptations will always plague me..House said looking down at the floor. Lisa took a few steps towards him closing the gap between them; she reached for his face and lifted his face to look at her.

-I'm sorry I hurt you House and I'm sorry that I gave up on us.. I love you and I want us to be together. I'm willing to take another chance on us. Are you?

-Always

House lowered his head and brushed her lips gently with his..

-I love you..He whispered grabbing her and pressing her to him as he deepened the kiss

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter.. I decided to give you guys some happy Huddy but don't be fooled there will be a lot of roadblocks in the way. Jiovanni and Gina are not going away that easily and neither are House's crazy jealousy and demons.. Thanks to all the reviewers and If you read please Review it makes me want to keep writing! Until next time **


End file.
